Unrequited
by Snazzy Elle
Summary: In some ways, Claire mused, she was more like Eponine than she thought. Onesided Claire x Leon.


Author's Note- Hello everyone! Welcome to, once again, another one-shot written by moi. Anyways, I'm sick and this idea came to be in my Humanities class. Onwards, yo!

**Unrequited**

**One sided Claire x Leon**

I guess the cards of romance dealt to me where ones of complicated relationships. After all, the only two men I had /sort of/ been involved with either found someone else, or died on me. As I think back to it, I guess that I'm suppose to have a tragic ending. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll die in the arms of the one who means the most to me, just like Eponine. If I'm comparing my life to Eponine, I guess my Marius would be one Leon S. Kennedy.

My affection for him had blossomed over the years into something that I, myself, could no longer control. Thankfully, due to being raised by Chris, my habits of flirting and man-handling are zero to non-existent. Thanks to that, Leon has blissfully slipped out of my reach, diving into the feelings for another woman.

If I had to place a name on the woman who would be the Cosette to my Eponine, it would be Ada Wong. In a sense, she was everything that I wasn't; beautiful, mysterious, sexy, and an overall walking sex bomb. Naturally, Leon would be more attracted to the dress-wearing woman than myself, a ponytail-wearing tomboy. I can lie to myself and pretend that I don't feel any jealously inside of me, but that isn't true. Even Sherry, whom I haven't heard from in years, commented on the sexual tension between Ada and Leon.

Sighing to myself, I pushed back the curtains to the guest room I was currently residing in. Memories of the past week floated through my mind as I recalled Harvardville, the outbreak, Angela Miller, and—certainly not least—Leon's appearance. At this small recollection, I allowed the corners of my mouth to turn into a tiny smile. He had looked so tired, but still as handsome as ever. I couldn't pretend not to notice the large, dark purple circles underneath his weary amber orbs. I couldn't pretend not to notice the thin, discolored scar running across his left cheek. And, I certainly couldn't pretend not to notice the way he looked at Angela Miller.

Groaning to no one but myself, I took a seat in the chair facing the large, bay window. Naturally, Rani's aunt had a very nice house. It was calming to know that the small child was so well taken care of. Naturally, Rani reminded me too much of Sherry. Another swarm of memories floated into my mind, and I felt my lips tug into a frown. I had trusted Sherry to Leon, believed he would take care of her, and then what happened? She was entrusted into the government, and was never heard from again. In a way, I blamed Leon for Sherry's disappearance. I had offered to stay, offered to take care of Sherry, but he had told me to leave in search for Chris. In a way, I regret my decision to leave for Paris. If I hadn't left--

'No,' I snapped at myself mentally and stood up, ripping the curtains close with a simple jerk to my wrist. I didn't want to reflect in the past anymore. What would it accomplish? Sherry was gone, and Leon's heart would always belong to someone else. Inwardly, my mind barked at me to stop moping about everything and to think positive. I had a wonderful job, a loving, caring brother, I was decent-looking, and on the very prime of life. Still, despite all these good things, the hole inside my heart could not be patched up.

The gaping crack started in Raccoon City, when I was a mere college student looking for her brother. I thought I was going to die there, but I still led on for Sherry's sake; for Leon's sake. It continued as I walked away, leaving a bruised and battered Leon and Sherry behind me as I pressed on in search of my brother. My heart broke in two in Antarctica as Steve's whispers of love graced my ear and his hand fell limp in my own. And, it shattered into millions of pieces once I spoke to Leon after he returned from Spain, the President's daughter perfectly safe and sound. He informed me that Ada was still alive, somewhere, but working for Wesker and Umbrella. As he spoke these words to me, I could hear the adoration for her still present in his tone. It was then I knew I had lost him to Ada Wong, the woman who dominated myself entirely. Sure, Leon and I were friends, but we hardly spoke to each other. However, despite my feelings for him, I did what I always did best; I pressed on.

There was so much for me left to do. First, I had to find Sherry and make sure she was alright. She had to be around twenty-two or so by now; no longer the little girl whom I was protecting in the Raccoon epidemic. Secondly, I had to rebuild the foundation of friendship with Leon, for that's what I wanted. If I couldn't have him in a romantic sense, I could at least have his friendship. Finally, I had to mend my heart and it's pieces back together—once and for all.

A hesitant, slow smile crossed my features as I stared back to the curtained window and flung it open once more, eyes wincing as the light flooded the small, quaint guestroom. Sure, I might be like Eponine and Leon and Ada might be like Marius and Cosette, but there was something I had that the tragic girl never once claimed.

"Claire?" Rani's sweet voice chimed from outside the door, "breakfast is ready."

"Coming," I replied softly, eyes tenderly staring out the window one last time. Unlike Eponine and her failed relationship, I had hope.

And that was all I truly needed.


End file.
